Ten Years of Waiting
by love-every-book
Summary: Will has just been made captain of the Flying Dutchmam, and now Elizabeth is left pregnant and alone. Here's her life for the next ten years, and how she spent her time waiting for the man she loved. The story will mostly be centered on Elizabeth but many of the other characters will make appearances.
1. Chapter 1

_Elizabeth_

Elizabeth Turner took a deep breath inhaling the familiar scent of the sea, as she stared out at the town that lay before her. Cagway, she had learned from who lived there, was the town's name.

Elizabeth walked down the dock, her boots clacking against the wooden planks. She carried a large brown trunk holding all of her belonging, including a chest that she valued over everything else. She wore a plain brown dress, which was much more appropriate than the pirate garb she had sported for the last year. Yes, her pirating days were over. At least for now.

When Will had left Elizabeth standing on that beach alone, and left to captain the Flying Dutchman for ten years, she had been devastated. She had reboarded the Black Pearl and had planned to stay there, until she had realized something of great importance. She was pregnant. When she had found out, her emotions were a mixture of happiness, fear, elation, and longing. One thing she was certain of, was that she wanted to give her baby a proper childhood. Which meant no more pirating.

So Jack Sparrow had dropped her off at the nearest town, and she had said farewell to the crew that she now considered family. For the first time, she was truly all on her own.

Elizabeth continued her trek off the docks, and walked all the way into town, her head held high. Cagway wasn't a big town, which meant that most people recognized her as a new comer. They stared, their eyes judging her every move, but Elizabeth didn't mind. Over the last few years, she had learned there were much more important things to worry about than whether society accepted you.

"Excuse me," Elizabeth said, approaching a women working at a fruit stand. "I'm new in town and I was wondering if you knew of any open positions for a governess."

The women looked back at her warily before slowly nodding her head. "Yes, I believe that Governor Taylor's wife has been in need of one for quite some time. We don't get visitors much, so there's been no one to fill the position."

"Thank you," Elizabeth replied, with a sweetness that was obviously fake. "And could you be so kind as to point out the governor's house."

"It's the big white one over there on the cliff," the women said. "You can't miss it."

Elizabeth nodded, before thanking the women again and heading on her way. Although she really didn't want a job as a governess, she was grateful that the position was available.

She made her way up to the house that the women had pointed out. It's grand architecture and stark white color, reminded her of her own home in port royal, and she felt a twinge of sadness when she thought of the life she had lost.

Elizabeth approached the front door, and just as she reached to knock, she paused. She realized that she truly had no knowledge of how these things worked. Should she just walk in and request to see the lady of the house? She had been educated in many things, but never on how to get a job.

She sighed and reminded herself that if she'd faced Davy Jones and fought Cutler Beckett, then she could most certainly do this.

She knocked on the door, and right away it opened to reveal and frowning man.

"Can I help you?" he asked, looking down at Elizabeth's cheap dress, and lack of elegant accessories.

"Yes, I'm here to enquirer about the position open as a governess," Elizabeth responded, hoping she sounded more confident than she felt.

The man, who seemed to be a servant appraised her once more, before opening the door wider.

"Come right in," he said, still in a full tone. "I will inform Lady Taylor that you are here."

Elizabeth waited awkwardly, and glanced around at the room she was standing in, as she let herself marvel at the finery of it. There were exquisite paintings, delicate curtains, and other fine things that she had lived without for many many months.

A small smile formed on her face, as she remembered Will telling her the story of when he had been awkwardly waiting for her father. If she recalled correctly, he had accident broken something and then tried to hide it.

"Hello!" a cheerful voice rang out, causing Elizabeth to spin around and find who it belonged to.

The women wore a dark blue dress with exquisite gold trimming. Her pale blond hair was piled atop her head with jewels laced throughout it. She dressed more luxuriously then what Elizabeth had worn, even on her own wedding day.

Elizabeth curtsied to the women rising and meeting her blue eyes.

"My name is Elizabeth Turner," she spoke, with a slight smile at the sound of her new last name. "I've come to speak with you about the open position for a governess."

"Oh, how lovely!" the women cried, clapping her hands together. "I'm Mrs. Taylor, and if you'd follow me into the sitting room, we can discuss this right away."

Elizabeth was slightly stunned by her cheerfulness, especially compared to her servant's own dull personality. She was also surprised by Mrs. Taylor's age. She seemed only a few years older than Elizabeth herself. However, some girls got married ridiculously young, at least in her opinion.

Elizabeth followed her into the sitting room and sat in the white chair that Mrs. Taylor gestured to.

"So," Mrs. Taylor said, smiling brightly. "Tell me all about yourself."

"Alright," Elizabeth responded, with a slight wary expression on her face. "Well like I said, my name is Elizabeth Turner. My father was Wetherby Swan, the governor of Port Royal-"

"You're a governor's daughter!" Mrs. Taylor exclaimed, interrupting Elizabeth. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I was about to explain that," Elizabeth said, trying to remain patient. She reminded herself in her mind that she was doing this for Will and their child. "You see, my father passed away just a year ago. I married a man named William Turner, and he's a...a merchant. He's sailing on a long trip right now, and I have been left carrying his child-"

"A child, how wonderful!" Mrs. Taylor interrupted again, further annoying Elizabeth. "I have a child as well!"

"Yes I assumed that's why you are in need of a governess," Elizabeth muttered.

"Oh, you sound just perfect for the job!" Mrs. Taylor said. "And our children will be friends. When can you start?"

"Wha-what?" Elizabeth asked, extremely taken aback.

This women had barely questioned her, yet she had already offered her the job. Not that she was complaining, but Elizabeth knew that if she was in Mrs. Taylor's position she would have asked a lot more questions. After all, the women had just hired a pirate.

"I asked you when you could start," Mrs. Taylor repeated. "You see our last governess, Fauna, passed away from old age a year ago. My daughter Kennedy is eight years of age, and little Eddie is just a year old. We're in terrible need of a governess."

Eight years old! Elizabeth thought in her head. How on earth did this women have a child that old?

"I can start whenever you'd like," Elizabeth responded.

"Wonderful!" Mrs. Taylor said, standing up. "I'll have a room prepared for you at once. Tell me, would you prefer a room facing the gardens or the sea?"

"The sea," Elizabeth answered immediately. That way she could watch the sunset each night, and watch for a green flash.

"Oh I just know that we're going to be the best of friends!" Mrs. Taylor cried.

The next hour or so when by in a blur for Elizabeth. More sullen servants escorted her to a room, which was much too grand for a governess. Then, when Mrs. Taylor had asked where Elizabeth's trunks were, and Elizabeth explained that she only had one, the woman had immediately demanded that first thing tomorrow, they go on a shopping trip.

As the day wore on, Elizabeth began to get the sense that her job was going to be more than just the ordinary roles of a governess. She would also have the duty of being Mrs. Taylor's friend. She doubted that Mrs. Taylor got out of the house much, given that for the last year she had been alone in raising her children. And the maids and servants in the Taylor household all seemed to be quite elderly, and all of them sullen. Elizabeth supposed it wouldn't be too bad to be friends with Mrs. Taylor, even if she was a little too cheery.

Right before dinner, Mrs. Taylor decided that it would be best to introduce Elizabeth to Kennedy. Elizabeth was slightly nervous, since she knew that most of her job would be to teach Kennedy. Back in Port Royal, she had never really gotten along with other girls her age, and now she would be in charge of one.

"Here she comes," Mrs. Taylor said, as she and Elizabeth waited in the sitting room.

Kennedy was almost the spitting image of her mother, with a few minor differences. Her honey blonde hair hung in natural curls around her cheeks, and her hazel eyes gazed at Elizabeth warringly. She wore a green dress and walked gracefully, looking every bit a proper lady.

"Hello Miss Kennedy," Elizabeth said properly and she gave a small smile to the girl.

Kennedy pursed her lips at Elizabeth, her eyes scanning her up and down before turning back to her mother.

"Mother," Kennedy said in a shrewd voice. "I don't want a governess, and if I did I certainly wouldn't want her. She doesn't look...proper."

Elizabeth was taken back by what the girl said. Obviously Kennedy hadn't inherited the same eternal optimism as her mother.

And what did she mean by me not looking proper? Elizabeth thought. Sure I might be a little too tan and weathered, but I was a proper lady for many years!

"Darling," Mrs. Taylor spoke softly. "I've already hired Mrs. Turner, and she will make a wonderful governess."

Kennedy glanced over at Elizabeth again, before making a small hmph noise.

"When is Father going to be home? I want to speak with him about this," Kennedy complained.

Elizabeth watched with interest as a small frown formed on Mrs. Taylor's face. She wondered what kind of man could make Mrs. Taylor's smile disappear so quickly.

"He should be home any minute now for dinner," Mrs. Taylor said. "Why don't you go wash up so you are ready. We can finish talking about this later."

Kennedy rolled her eyes, and walked out of the room, leaving Elizabeth still stunned by her behavior. She wondered if at Kennedy's age, she too had been this presumptuous. If so, she felt very sorry for her own governess.

"I'm so sorry about that," Mrs. Taylor sighed. "I'm afraid that Kennedy's been against hiring a governess for a while. I haven't been able to figure out why, but I can promise that her issue isn't just with you."

"It's alright," Elizabeth replied. "I understand that children can be difficult sometimes."

"Would you like to meet Eddie now?" Mrs. Taylor asked. "I had the maid watching him while he napped , but it's probably time to wake him."

"Of course," Elizabeth smiled.

Her meeting with Eddie, or Edward which was his proper name, went much better then her meeting with Kennedy. Eddie had blue eyes, just like his mother, but his hair was a shade of chocolate brown. He had gurgled happily, and as soon as Elizabeth had held him in her arms she had realized one of her greatest wishes.

She wanted her baby to be a boy, an exact replica of his father. She wanted him to have Will's dark hair and eyes, and the lovely smirk that he wore when he was happy.

She felt a slight sick feeling in her stomach when she realized that Will wouldn't even know that he was to have a child. And he wouldn't learn for ten more years.

"So," Mrs. Taylor said, as she lowered Eddie back into his crib. "I suppose we should get you ready for dinner. We want you looking nice when you meet Governor Taylor."

"I'm afraid this is all I have," Elizabeth replied sullenly.

That statement wasn't completely true, but Elizabeth was sure Mrs. Taylor wouldn't want her wearing the leather dress she had worn during her and Will's short honeymoon.

"You can wear one of my dresses!" Mrs. Taylor exclaimed happily. "We're about the same size...oh this will be such fun!"

"I...I'm not sure that's quite appropriate," Elizabeth stuttered out.

"Oh nonsense," Mrs. Taylor replied. "What are friends for?"

An hour later, Elizabeth had taken the best bath she'd had in months, and was dressed in a pretty but plain red dress. Mrs. Taylor had tried to convince her to wear a corset as well, but Elizabeth had refused. She's sworn off ever wearing one again, after the incident at Norrington's promotion.

Elizabeth entered the dining room along with Mrs. Taylor, and they took their seats. Kennedy was already sitting and was scowling at the plates on the table as if they had done her some great wrong.

Just then, a burly man walked through the door wearing a governor's wig. He had dark brown eyes, was slightly overweight, and was certainly nowhere near the age of Mrs. Taylor.

"Father!" Kennedy cried, standing up from her seat and running into her father's arms.

"Yes, hello darling," Mr. Taylor muttered in a bored tone.

He gave his daughter a short one armed hug, before prying her away from him.

"Father there's something I must tell you!" Kennedy exclaimed, glaring over at Elizabeth.

"Not now darling, I'm hungry," Mr. Taylor said flippantly.

"But-"

"Sit down Kennedy," Mr. Taylor spoke harshly, finally giving her his full attention. "Now."

A hurt look flashed across Kennedy's face as she returned back to her seat at the table.

Elizabeth gazed over at her, concerned for the girl. Even when her own father had been his most tired and grumpy, he had never dismissed her in such as way.

"Dear," Mrs. Taylor spoke tentatively. "Once you are ready, I do have something to discuss with you."

Mr. Taylor just made a grunting noise in response, as he dug into his meal before him. Elizabeth was quite appalled by his behavior. She had met pirates with more decorum than this man. Not only that, but he was so oblivious that he didn't even notice the stranger sitting at his table.

About half way through the meal, when Mr. Taylor had already scarfed down half of his food, it seemed he had finally become aware of his surroundings.

"Who the devil are you?" he asked staring at Elizabeth.

"This is what I wanted to talk to you about, husband," Mrs. Taylor said, with forced pleasantness. "I've finally hired a new governess."

"Huh," was his only reply as he gazed at Elizabeth.

He appraised her with almost a predatory look in his eyes, and when his gaze lingered on her chest, Elizabeth felt it was time to intervene.

"I'm Mrs. Turner," she spoke, emphasizing on the part of her name that showed she was married. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Mrs.?" Mr. Taylor questioned. "What's a married women doing working for us?"

"Her husband is away at sea," Mrs. Taylor said, trying to draw his scrutiny off of Elizabeth. "She was a governor's daughter so I thought she'd do well for the job."

"Oh, she'll do perfectly," Mr. Taylor replied, and Elizabeth had to try hard to refrain from glaring at him or just grabbing the nearest sword and poking his eye out.

"Father, I don't want her as my governess," Kennedy complained. "I've done fine for the past year without one!"

"Kennedy, Father's tired and will be going to bed now," Mr. Taylor said.

Then without another word to his daughter or wife, he pushed himself up from his seat and left the room.

"Well," Mrs. Taylor sighed. "That went much better than I had hoped."

Later in the evening, as Elizabeth was preparing for bed, she was still appalled by Mr. Taylor's behavior. Even if she had married a man like Norrington, she couldn't imagine him ever acting like that. And Will...Will would have been the exact opposite of that man. He would have been the most adoring and wonderful husband…

Elizabeth's thought trailed off as she felt tears begun to run down her cheeks. She ran over to her trunk which had been brought up to her room, and carefully unlatched it. Then she pulled out a metal box, the most precious belonging she owned, and cradled it to her chest.

She walked back to bed, bringing the chest with her, as she laid down under the covers. Once she was comfortable, she brought the chest to her ear so she could listen. She heard the quiet thumping, the heartbeat of her beloved though he was a world away. She drifted off into sleep, dreaming that the heartbeat she heard meant that Will was laying beside her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Elizabeth_

Over the next four months Elizabeth settled into her new life living in Cagway. Her days consisted of pretending she enjoyed gossiping with Mrs. Taylor, caring for baby Eddie, and argueing with Kennedy about her studies. Even after months of being her governess, Kennedy seemed to have not given up hope that Elizabeth would leave. And with the sickening glances that Mr. Taylor always gave her, she had certainly considered it. But the thought of her and Will's baby kept her going each and every day.

Since she was four months into her pregnancy, her belly had started to show. Elizabeth had been overjoyed when she had first seen the rise in her stomach, but her first instinct had been to tell Will. Once she realized that she would never speak to Will about her pregnancy, sadness crept in.

This particular morning, Kennedy was being extraordinarily stubborn, and Elizabeth's temper was close to overflowing. The child was pointedly ignoring Elizabeth, refusing to even acknowledge that she was there.

"That's it!" Elizabeth finally cried, slamming down the book she had been trying to read to Kennedy. "I've had it with your attitude today! And I've had it with this stuffy room as well. We are going on an outing."

"What?" Kennedy asked, finally acknowledging Elizabeth. "You can't just decide we're going on an outing, you're my governess, you're supposed to be teaching me."

"Yes well it's seems that you're not learning anything, so I will be trying a different method," Elizabeth responded, as she grabbed her hat. "We'll be going to the docks and learning about ships today."

"The docks!" Kennedy cried, sounding scandalized. "That's no place for a lady!"

"I beg to differ," Elizabeth smirked. "In fact, I spent a good portion of my childhood there."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," Kennedy replied in a presumptuous tone.

"Come on the," Elizabeth said, pulling the girl to her feet, and ignoring the snide comment that she had made.

After a lengthy argument, Kennedy and Elizabeth were finally out the door, and on their way to the docks. As they strolled through town, Elizabeth experienced another thing that she had become accustomed to over the last few months. The stares.

Whenever Elizabeth went into town, the whispers and stares of people all around would follow her. She knew they told rumors, made up stories, but she had already known this would happen. In a small town, people didn't have much to do other than gossip. But knowing and experiencing had been two very different things, and Elizabeth found it hard to stand tall as she strolled through the streets.

"Is it true what they're saying about you?" Kennedy asked.

"And what exactly have they been saying?" Elizabeth questioned in response.

"Well, the maids told me that you lied to my mother," Kennedy said, for once sounding slightly nervous. "They say that you're not really married, and that you had a child…out of wedlock." She whispered the last few words quickly as if, they were dangerous.

"And do you believe them?" Elizabeth asked, gazing curiously down at the girl.

"Well you don't wear a sparkly ring like my mother," Kennedy said.

"So you do believe them."

Elizabeth wasn't sure why she had expected a different answer. Kennedy had showed no signs so far that would indicate that she believed Elizabeth over some house maids.

"I didn't say that I believed them," Kennedy said, breaking Elizabeth out of her thoughts. "If I knew what to believe, I wouldn't have asked you in the first place."

Elizabeth smiled slightly at Kennedy. The girl's cleverness reminded her slightly of her own when she was that age.

"I was wed," Elizabeth said, with a sorrowful glaze in her eye. "I was married on a ship."

"You can't get married on a ship," Kennedy interjected.

"Oh but you can," Elizabeth smiled. "We were married by a captain. It was one of the most exciting moments of my life."

"So the man you married, did he love you?"

Elizabeth was slightly stunned by Kennedy's question. The girl had asked it with utter seriousness, no mocking tones or snide comments. Even Kennedy's face seemed sincere.

"Of course he did," Elizabeth answered. "That's why we got married."

"People who get married don't always love each other," Kennedy whispered. "Like my mother and father."

Elizabeth had of course noticed the lack of love between Mr. and Mrs. Taylor, but she didn't think Kennedy had noticed as well. She felt a pang of sympathy for the girl.

"You're right," she responded. "Not all marriages are made out of love, but mine was. Though my husband, is far away, I keep his heart with me."

She didn't mention that her last statement was very literal. That at this moment, Will's heart was hidden in her bedroom, locked away.

"So," Kennedy said, gazing nervously at Elizabeth, "you're not going to try and steal my father away then? If you love your husband, you wouldn't betray him, right?"

"Of course not!" Elizabeth cried, complete shocked. "Where on earth did you hear that?"

"The maids," Kennedy mumbled, slightly embarrassed. "They said that governesses were supposed to be plain, not pretty like you. They said since you've already had one child out of wedlock, that it wouldn't be long until you got to Father as well."

Elizabeth was absolutely shocked by what she was hearing. She knew that the maids and servants in the Taylor household had never been particularly kind to her, but she was shocked that they would say things like this. Especially in front of young Kennedy.

"And this is why you don't like me?" Elizabeth asked.

Kennedy nodded. "Well, one of the reasons."

Elizabeth sighed. If she had known that this is the way that Kennedy had been viewing her, as some sort of predator towards her father, then she could have done something about it long ago.

"And what are the other reasons you don't like me?"

"I...I'm not sure I want to tell you," Kennedy whispered.

Elizabeth sighed. "Alright then. How about I tell you one of my secrets, and then you can tell me what you don't like about me."

"A secret?" Kennedy asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes a very good one," Elizabeth said, her eyes filled with mischievousness as well. "I'll tell you my favorite game that I played when I was younger."

"That's not a secret, that's boring," Kennedy complained.

"On the contrary, this secret would involve telling you how I escaped my governess and ran to play with a boy who was my best friend. It's rather exciting."

"You escaped your governess?" Kennedy asked, her curiosity peaked. "I changed my mind, I do want to here the story."

"Alright then," Elizabeth said, laughing lightly. "My governess rarely ever let me leave the house, for she knew that if I did, I would run straight for the blacksmith's. That's where my friend Will worked. So, I would always tell my governess that I desired to study in the gardens, and when she turned her back on me, I would slip off and make a run for it."

"How improper!" Kennedy cried, but there was no disgust in her voice this time. Only excitement.

"Yes it was," Elizabeth continued with a dreamy smile. "Once I escaped I would go find Will and convince him to play with me. We would run down to the beach and play our favorite game, pirates."

"Aren't pirates bad?" Kennedy asked. "Why would you want to pretend to be a pirate?"

"Not all pirates are bad," Elizabeth replied, trying to contain her laughter. "It's really all a matter of perspective. Besides, you don't have to like pirates to play the game. It's just for fun."

"And the boy?" Kennedy asked. "What happened to him?"

Elizabeth was about to reply, when she noticed that they had made it to the docks.

"That's a story for another time. It seems we're here."

"Oh," Kennedy said, almost sounding disappointed. "Do I have to tell you my secret now?"

"Only if you'd like," Elizabeth replied kindly. "If not, I suppose we could save that for another day as well."

Although she was truly dying to know why else Kennedy despised about her, Elizabeth knew better than to pressure the girl. She was already pleased with the progress they had made that day.

"I would rather not tell you," Kennedy said, a hint of her usual stubbornness peaking through in her tone.

"Alright then," Elizabeth replied. "I suppose we should begin our lesson instead. How much do you already know about ships?"

"I know that they float in water," Kennedy said proudly. "And that they have sails."

"Is that all?" Elizabeth asked, and Kennedy nodded. "Miss Kennedy, have you ever been on a ship?"

"No," the girl replied. "There's never been a need."

"Well we must remedy that!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Let's go ask one of the merchants if he'll give you a tour."

"No, no!" Kennedy cried. "Mrs. Turner, you know that would be improper. Father would be so disappointed in me!"

"Alright then," Elizabeth sighed. Apparently they hadn't made as much progress as she had thought. "Maybe another time."

Elizabeth spent the next hour or so, telling Kennedy everything she knew about ships. For once, Kennedy actually seemed to be paying attention and actually enjoyed her lesson. When Elizabeth informed her it was time to return back home, the girl was actually disappointed.

"Do you maybe think that we could go to the beach tomorrow?" she asked. "And you could tell me more about how your pirate game works?"

"If you'd like," Elizabeth responded, smiling down at the girl.

She and Kennedy may not have started out on the best possible terms, but Elizabeth felt they could be friends yet. And maybe she could even keep Kennedy from becoming a stuck up lady.

Yes, Elizabeth thought laughing in her own head, I'll turn this girl into a pirate yet.

"Elizabeth!" Mrs. Taylor cried as soon as she and Kennedy walked through the door. "My goodness, where have you two been?"

"No where," Kennedy replied sharply, before Elizabeth could respond. "Just more boring studies."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at Kennedy's response. She would understand the need to lie if it had been Mr. Taylor who asked the question, but she sincerely felt that Mrs. Taylor wouldn't have minded their afternoon expedition.

"Well it doesn't matter as long as you're back!" Mrs. Taylor cried breathlessly. "Mr. Taylor has decided that we are to throw a ball."

"A ball?" Elizabeth asked. "Whatever for? Miss Kennedy is nowhere near the age for coming out."

She really hoped that wretched man wasn't planning on marrying his own daughter away when she was only eight. It wasn't unheard of, but the likelihood of a good match would be small.

"It's not for Kennedy," Mrs. Taylor clarified, and Elizabeth sighed in relief. "It's for Lord Francis! He's coming here, to Cagway, to discuss business from England with Mr. Taylor. It's of the uttermost importance that we do everything possible to welcome him in the most lavish way. Oh Elizabeth, you must help me plan the whole thing!"

"I...what?" Elizabeth asked.

As a governess, planning a ball was most certainly not a part of Elizabeth's job description. It wasn't that she was unable to do it, when she herself had been a younger girl she had been trained to be a hostess. But when she had become a pirate, she had hoped that her days of parading around a ridiculous parties were over.

"I know it's not usual for the governess to help with sort of thing," Mrs. Taylor said. "But you're more than our governess, you're my friend! Please, we will have so much fun planning this together."

"Alright," Elizabeth sighed, trying not to sound too dejected. "When is this ball?"

"In four days from now," Mrs. Taylor's replied seeming unconcerned.

"Four days!" Elizabeth cried. "Mrs. Taylor, have you ever planned a ball before?"

"Now that you mention it, I don't believe I have," she replied. "Why? What's wrong with four days?"

"Nothing," Elizabeth sighed. "We just have a lot of work to do."

It turned out, that Elizabeth and Kennedy didn't make it to the beach the next day or even the day after that. At the moment, all of Kennedy's usual lessons of writing and arithmetic had been paused in exchange for planning the ball. She was still learning a lot, considering one day she may have to host one herself, but Elizabeth was dissatisfied that she hadn't had anymore breakthroughs with the girl.

Elizabeth rarely saw baby Eddie either, which greatly saddened her. She had grown to enjoy holding the little boy in her arms, but at the moment a maid had been tasked with the job of caring for him. Elizabeth's last few days had been filled with decorations, invitations, and other tiring things.

A large chunk of Cagway would be attending the ball, and Elizabeth was glad, for when she went into town the whispers were no longer about her. They were all about who would be going to the ball, what they would be wearing, and who they would meet. It wasn't very common to invite the common folk, but they really had no other option. They needed someone, other then whoever this Lord Francis was, to be in attendance.

The day before the ball, Elizabeth was finalizing some of the decorations, when Mrs. Taylor came running towards her.

"Elizabeth!" she cried. "We have a huge problem!"

"Oh no, what's happened?" Elizabeth asked. It was rare that Mrs. Taylor had anything other than a cheerful look on her face, which made Elizabeth extremely concerned.

"We...we haven't found you a dress!"

Elizabeth sighed in relief. That wasn't an emergency, just a minor inconvenience.

"Well that's alright, I'll just wear something that I already have," she replied.

After Elizabeth moved in, Mrs. Taylor had a selection of dresses made for her. There weren't as fancy as the ones she used to wear when she was in Port Royal, but they were certainly more than enough.

"No, you can't," Mrs. Taylor complained. "You have nothing fancy enough."

"No offense, Mrs. Taylor, but I don't think you can expect the baker's wife and others like her who were invited to wear the most extravagant dresses," Elizabeth responded. "And as a governess, it's not my place to wear a beautiful dress."

"Oh but I need you to be a hostess with me," Mrs. Taylor said, ignoring all sense of propriety. "I've never done this before, I can't do it alone."

Elizabeth wanted to point out that she too had never hosted a ball, but she didn't think that would help change Mrs. Taylor's mind. Instead, she just nodded and agreed.

Mrs. Taylor immediately had Elizabeth halt her current task, and they went straight to the seamstress to get her fitted for a dress. Mrs. Taylor chose the color, a pretty shade of peach that went well with Elizabeth's tan skin.

Elizabeth silently endured the whole thing knowing it would soon be over. She had the feeling, she would need the same sort of attitude when surviving the ball the next evening.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews I received, I really appreciate them. I just wanted to let you know, that in order to remain consistent, I plan to add one chapter to this story, each Friday. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy!**

 _Elizabeth_

Elizabeth stood in front of the mirror in her room, gazing at her reflection. Her caramel colored hair was piled on top of her head, with curly ringlets hanging down around her face. Her lips were painted the same peach hue of her dress, and her skin was pale and smooth.

As she stared at her reflection she thought back to the last ball she had attended. It had been celebrated in honor of her and Will's engagement, and it was one of the only parties Elizabeth had actually enjoyed attending.

Will had looked so handsome, with his dark hair tied back, and his eyes sparkling with happiness. His new suit had fit him perfectly, and Elizabeth had spent the whole night without letting go of his hand.

They had danced and laughed, and even when Elizabeth had been forced to endure the company of people she felt were quite a bore, Will had made the whole thing bearable. He had even promised to teach her how to sword fight, if she made it through the whole night without yelling at anyone. It was a good thing she had, because she had needed the skills later on.

Despite the happy memories, Elizabeth felt that this ball would be nowhere near as pleasant. The three people that she would know would be Mrs. and Mr. Taylor, and Kennedy. And truthfully, she really didn't want to spend the whole night with any of them.

Elizabeth's eyes looked down from her face and instead gazed at her stomach. The tailor had made her gown with plenty of room for her protruding stomach, and Elizabeth placed her hands on it lovingly.

"I can do this," she spoke to her reflection in the mirror. "I'll do this for Will."

She took one more shaky breath before opening her door and exiting her room. She knew that many. guests had already arrived downstairs. She had claimed to be feeling ill with morning sickness even though it was late in the night, so that she could miss the first half of the ball. But Elizabeth knew she could no longer avoid this night, especially if she still wanted to have her job in the morning.

She made her way to the steps that descended to the ballroom. She looked down at the guests, all in different colors, spreading across the room like a flock of parrots. The room's pristine white walls and golden trimming glistened in the candlelight that lit the party.

As Elizabeth descended into the ballroom, she watched as eyes turned towards her. It seemed that even here, in the Taylor's house, she would be subjected to the whispers of the townsfolk. She held her head high, and continued down the steps, her long skirt brushing against her ankles with each step.

"Elizabeth!" Mrs. Taylor called walking towards her as soon as she spotted her. "I was wondering if you would make it down at all. Are you feeling better?"

Mrs. Taylor's own dress was a bright shade of pink, something Elizabeth would consider too flashy. But she did have to admit, the color did grab attention.

"I am," Elizabeth replied. "Thank you."

"Come, there are so many people for you to meet."

"Actually, I believe I should find Miss Kennedy," Elizabeth spoke. "After all, it is my duty to care for her."

"Oh yes, you're right," Mrs. Taylor agreed. "I actually haven't seen her in quite some time."

Elizabeth had to refrain from rolling her eyes, at her absent minded employer, and she instead scanned the ballroom for any sign of the girl. But as far as Elizabeth could see, there weren't any children in the ballroom at all.

She sighed as she made her way through the throng of guests, making pleasant conversation when needed. All the while, she kept her eyes out for any sign of a little girl with honey colored hair.

"Mrs. Turner," a deep voice called out, and Elizabeth cringed as she saw who it was.

"Governor Taylor," she replied politely. "It is a pleasure to see you."

"You look very beautiful. May I have this dance?"

"Oh, I'm really not one for dancing," Elizabeth lied.

"Oh but I must insist," Governor Taylor spoke. "As your employer."

She understand the threat he was making to her job quite clearly. Elizabeth swallowed and took his outstretched hand, so he could lead her out to the dance floor.

He placed his beefy hands in the proper position, and she let him lead her through a dance. Elizabeth was dissatisfied to discover that he wasn't as horrible of a dancer as she'd hoped for, but that certainly didn't mean she was enjoying his company.

"I hope this ball is to your satisfaction," she said, hoping conversation would distract her from the sickly feeling of his hands on her waist.

"It is quite lovely," he replied. "And I heard from my wife that you played a big part in planning it. It's such a shame that a beautiful women like yourself is wasting away being a governess, when you could be...so much more. With some help, of course." His dark eyes locked onto hers, and Elizabeth didn't feel scared, but she did feel quite uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Thank you sir, but I'm quite happy with my current job," Elizabeth replied, in a biting tone. "And currently your daughter is missing, and I will be finding her, so if you'll excuse me."

Without another glance, Elizabeth turned and walked away from the governor, her eyes blazing with anger. She could tell what the man had been implying, though he hadn't said it out loud.

She found herself making her way towards the guards, in need of some fresh air. She sighed, as she breathed in the smell of the flowers. It wasn't as calming as the sea, but it was much better than the crowded and hot room she had just come out of.

Elizabeth was lost in thought, and when she felt someone tug on her skirt, her hand almost flew to the knife that she had secretly tucked under her skirt.

"Miss Kennedy," Elizabeth sighed in relief as she saw the young girl. Her relief soon turned to concern as she saw the state the girl was in. "What's wrong?"

Kennedy's neatly done hair was falling around her face in tangles, and even in the dim light, Elizabeth could see that her cheeks were streaked with tears.

"I...I wanted to escape out the gardens," Kennedy hiccuped. "Like you told me y-you used to do, but I fell in a rose bush."

Kennedy held out her hand, and Elizabeth could now see that it was streaked with blood. Even a few thorns from the bush remained imbedded in the delicate skin.

"Oh you poor thing," Elizabeth muttered. "Come on, let's get you inside."

"I can't," Kennedy whispered quietly.

"Don't worry, about the escaping part," Elizabeth assured her. "I'll just tell your other that you tripped-"

"No it's not that!" she sobbed. "I already tried to go inside and Father saw me! He told me...he said I was an embarrassment, because I look like a mess right now, and that I had to stay out here until the end of the party."

When she finished her story, tears were freely falling down her cheeks and Elizabeth was fuming. If she hadn't hated Governor Taylor before, she most certainly did now. Not only had he turned his child away when she was hurt, he had also verbally abused her.

Elizabeth wanted to hurt that man, in a very bad way, but she knew she needed to stay calm for now. For no reason other than to help Kennedy.

"Come with me," she whispered, wrapping one arm around Kennedy's shoulder. She knew it wasn't proper, but right now the girl needed comfort. "I'll take you through the servants' passageway."

She lead Kennedy through the twisting halls, shielding her whenever they passed a servant or anyone else. Her first thought was to take the Kennedy back to her room, but she knew Kennedy's bedroom wouldn't be stocked with any medical supplies. She decided to take Kennedy back to her own room instead.

"Where are we?" Kennedy sniffled, as Elizabeth opened the door to her room.

"This is where I sleep," Elizabeth responded, as she lead her in and shut the door behind them.

"It's quite small," she replied, and Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Trust me, it's large enough."

She lead Kennedy over to her bed, and once the girl sat down, she began examining her hands.

The one hand could be easily dealt with. Once the thorns were removed and the dirt washed off, it would clear up quite quickly. The other hand was a different story. A long, deep gash ran down the center, and it looked almost worse the the cut Elizabeth had gotten when she was at the Isla de Muerta. It would need ointment for sure, and wrapping to stop the bleeding.

"Do you know where the medical supplies is?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't think we have any. I've never been hurt before, not even a scraped knee. Mother never let me do anything dangerous."

Elizabeth sighed, as she looked around her room. Her eyes landed on her closet, as a sudden thought struck her. She walked over, and dug through the closet, looking for something in the very back. She knew it was still in here, if only she could find it!

"Aha!" she cried triumphantly, as she pulled out a bottle of rum.

It had been a parting gift from Jack Sparrow when he had dropped her off her at Cagway. Though she had reminded him multiple times that she was pregnant, and wouldn't drink it under any circumstances, he'd insisted that she take it anyway. He'd said she would need it when the mini Will was born.

"Alright," she said to Kennedy, as she returned to the bed. "This is going to hurt very bad, but I going to fix your hands up, okay?"

"Okay," Kennedy responded, biting her lip nervously.

Elizabeth began her work, pulling out the thorns one at a time, as Kennedy winced periodically. Once she had finished, she took a cloth and wiped the dirt and grime off. Now it was time to cleanse it, which would be the worst part. But she couldn't have the cuts getting infected.

"Do you want to know that story of what happened to the boy I used to play pirates with?" Elizabeth asked, trying to distract her.

"I guess," Kennedy replied.

"Well as the boy and I grew up," Elizabeth started, as she began to drip some of the rum onto Kennedy's hand, "we began to grow apart. It wasn't really my fault or his. It was expected that as we became older, we should stop being friends. It wasn't proper."

"But that's not fair," Kennedy interrupted.

"Yes, I agree," Elizabeth smiled. "But the boy and I certainly never forgot each other. And one day the boy did something brave, ridiculously brave, just to help me."

"What did he do?" Kennedy asked, completely ignoring the burning sensation on her palms.

"That's a secret of my own," Elizabeth smirked. "But the boy's actions earned him the respect of my father. And so, when he asked me to marry me, I said yes."

"You married your childhood friend?" Kennedy asked. "That doesn't sound very realistic."

Elizabeth couldn't hold in her laugh, causing Kennedy to look at her strangely. That fact that Will and her had been childhood friends was probably the most realistic park of their story.

"There," Elizabeth said, as she finished cleaning the cuts. "That's about all I can do without supplies. I should probably run into town to get some."

"Right now?" Kennedy asked. "But what about the ball?"

"I'm sure they won't miss me too badly," she shrugged.

The truth was she was more then glad for an excuse to leave the ball early.

After Elizabeth had returned Kennedy to her own room, and instructed that she stay their until she returned with supplies, she decided to change into something that would be more suitable.

She put on a loose white shirt and some tan pants, disguising her womanly figure. Then she unpinned her hair from it's fancy updo, and instead braided it it, and tucked it under a hat. Though she could protect herself, she didn't want to invite any men to come after her. She put on her dagger as well, just in case. It never hurt to be prepared.

She left the party through servants' passageways, and escaped without a single person noticing. She knew that many shops were probably closed, given that many of their owners had been invited, but she knew of one that remained open.

She made her way quickly through the town, enjoying the peaceful silence. The palm trees swayed lazily in the soft breeze, and the air was warm and sweet. It wasn't long before she made it to the shop, and she quickly bought all the things she needed, before proceeding back to the Taylor's house.

Elizabeth didn't want to keep Kennedy waiting, but she also didn't want to have to return back to the ball. The idea of being anywhere near Mr. Taylor made her nauseous. She decided to take the long way back.

She had just walked past the bar, which was filled with rowdy men and woman, when she heard a loud noise. The noise came from an alley, just to her right, and curiosity got the best of her. She walked into the alley, her eyes scanning back and forth for any sign of danger.

"Let go of me!" she heard a voice cry, as she came closer to the nose. "I didn't take it, just let me go!"

Elizabeth hurried closer, her hand slipping down to her hidden weapon as she went. She wasn't sure what exactly was going on, but it didn't sound good.

When she finally got to the source of the noise, she saw it was two big men, holding a young boy by the arms.

"Tell us where you hid it, brat!" the one man demanded.

"I didn't take it, I swear," the boy pleaded.

"Wrong answer," the other guy smirked in the darkness, as he threw his fist at the boy's stomach.

Elizabeth knew she shouldn't get involved, not when she had the baby to worry about, but she just couldn't stand by.

The boy fell and hit the ground, crying out in pain. The other man went to kick him, but stopped as he felt a cold blade pressed to the back of his neck.

"Back away from him," Elizabeth demanded her voice low and dangerous, as she held the blade to his neck. "Do it now, before I get tired of holding this blade steady."

The other man looked over at Elizabeth and took a menacing step forward, but Elizabeth glared at him.

"Not another step, of her dies," she warned.

The man halted and held his hands up. "We don't want any trouble," he said. "We just want the money that the rat stole from us."

"I believe he said he didn't take it," Elizabeth fired back. "So if you'd be so kind, would you please leave...now!"

"You're a woman," the one man said, finally realizing that Elizabeth's voice was too high to belong to any man. "She's just a woman."

The man that Elizabeth was holding the knife to laughed, and Elizabeth barely had time to jump backwards as he turned and swung his fist at her. She stumped backwards, dodging the man as he threw another punch.

The other man barreled towards her, reached for a knife of his own. He swung at Elizabeth, meaning to cut her shoulder, but Elizabeth intercepted his swipe. Their weapon clanged together, before Elizabeth nimbly swept under his arm and stabbed him in the shoulder.

"Ah!" the man cried, and drew back as Elizabeth pulled her knife out. He wasn't mortally injured, but he'd seemed to be done fighting for the night. He ran out of the alley, leaving just the boy and the other man.

"I'll ask you one more time," Elizabeth warned, "to leave."

"Not a chance," the man smirked, as he pulled out a knife of his own that glinted in the darkness.

They danced around each other, neither of them moving into strike, yet neither backing away. Elizabeth wanted to get the fight over with, but she also didn't want to risk making a mistake. She knew that if she got hurt, she would be risking her baby's life as well.

Suddenly, the man lunged towards her, and she jumped to meet him. Their blades clashed, once, twice, then three times. This man was obviously a more experienced fighter then the last, and Elizabeth found she was more defending herself then attacking. The man backed her up, his strikes to powerful for her to not move.

Her back hit the wall of a building, and she viciously slashed at the man, cutting a line down his cheek. She hoped he would back away, but instead he grew even more determined with his attacks.

Elizabeth knew her strength was waning. Her arms shook each time they met the man's blade. The pregnancy had really cause her energy to drop, and these last few days had been exceedingly hectic.

The man swung over his head, and Elizabeth knew she wouldn't be able to deflect it. She darted to the side, trying to get away, but he grabbed onto her arm and yanked her backwards.

"This is the end for you," he snarled in her ear, as Elizabeth struggled to get free.

Clunk! she heard, as the man's arms loosened their grip. Elizabeth spun around and watched as the man collapsed to the ground. Behind him, stood the young boy, holding a brick.

"You're welcome, lady," the boy said, as he smirked.

Elizabeth dusted herself off and glared at the boy. "I believe I saved you first."

"I had it all under control," the boy replied. "I've survived on my own long enough. I didn't need your help."

"Well I couldn't just let those men beat you up, when you hadn't done anything wrong," Elizabeth sighed. At this, the boy looked down at his feet and blushed with a guilty look on his face. "Unless...you did take the money."

"I need it a lot more than they do!" the boy defended. "A man's got to make a living."

"A man?" Elizabeth inquired, smiling with amusement. "Exactly how old are you?"

"Turned ten, some time recently," he replied proudly. "I suppose that makes me an adult."

The boy looked quite tall for his age, but he was much too skinny. His pale skin was a sickly color, and his red hair was greasy and matted. She noticed that there was a cut on his chin, and blood was running out of it.

"You're hurt," she said, as she approached him. "Here let me see."

"I'm fine!" the boy yelled, skittering away from her like a nervous animal. "I don't need any help from you."

"Fine," Elizabeth sighed. "At least tell me your name then. I deserve to know the name of my rescuer."

"Thomas," the boy replied reluctantly. "Just Thomas."

He must be an orphan, Elizabeth thought.

She thought back to when she had first met Will, and he had been all alone, thinking he was an orphan as well. Though she had just learned that this boy was a thief, she couldn't help but feel pity towards him.

"Well, just Thomas," Elizabeth replied. "If you'd let me I'd like to thank you properly for saving me."

This seemed to peak Thomas's interest, and he slowly walked back towards her. "What kind of thank you are you talking about?"

"I could bandage up that cut to start with," Elizabeth said. "And then maybe some food, or a bath?"

"A bath?" Thomas asked, a small smile forming in his face. "Wait, why are you being so nice to me?"

"You said you were all alone, right?" Elizabeth asked, one of her brows raised. "I'm alone as well. I suppose that us lonely people must stick together."

"I guess," Thomas replied nervously.

"Alright then," Elizabeth replied, as she started to head back towards the Taylor's house. "Let's get going."

It was only once they were back in the house, and Elizabeth had gotten Thomas into a bath, and was working on mending Kennedy's hands, that she began to question her own sanity. She had brought a boy off the streets, to a house that wasn't even her own, during a ball.

It really hadn't been hard to get Thomas into the house. By that point into the night, most of the guests as well as the servants were drunk on wine. The boy hadn't protested once he had realized she was serious about helping. Though he did seem a bit dazed about the whole thing.

"What took you so long?" Kennedy asked, as soon as Elizabeth had returned. "And why do you look so dirty?"

"I had a slight problem, but everything is fine," Elizabeth replied, as she mended the girl's hands. "There, as good as new."

"Thank you," Kennedy replied quietly. "Do I have to return to the ball?"

"No, I believe it's your bedtime," Elizabeth replied. "I'll call a maid to help you prepare."

"Wait…" Kennedy called. "Thank you, for helping me tonight."

"Of course," Elizabeth smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

After Elizabeth convinced a maid to leave the ball, and help Kennedy, she returned back to Thomas. She had found some clothes for him to wear, though they were much too big, and the boy had dressed in them. Then she had grabbed some food from the kitchens and determinedly walked back up to meet the boy. What she was determined to do, she wasn't sure.

"Is that pie?" Thomas asked, as soon as she walked in through the door.

He quickly snatched it from her hands and started to gobble it down. Elizabeth wondered when the boy had eaten last. She knew from her time aborted the Black Pearl, that when you went hungry for a long time, you ate every meal like it was your last.

"Where do you live?" Elizabeth asked, as soon as the boy took a break from wolfing down his food.

"Here and there," Thomas replied. "It's normally warm out, so I can sleep outside."

The was one nice thing about the Caribbean. Even in the winter, nights were normally a nice temperate temperature. Other than during tropical storms of course.

"There's no orphanage you could stay at?" Elizabeth asked. "No family to take care of you?"

"This island is much too small for a orphanage," Thomas laughed. "As for my family, like I said, I'm all on my own."

"What if you didn't have to be alone?" Elizabeth spoke before she could stop and think about what she was proposing. "What if you were to live here?"

Thomas's attention was finally drawn away from the food, as he stared up at Elizabeth with a wary expression on his face. "What are you offering me?"

"Like I said earlier," Elizabeth started, "us lonely folks need to stick together. And if you'd like, maybe I could be your family. I have a baby on the way, and I'll certainly need a protector, all the time."

"Why...why would you want me?" Thomas asked, completely bewildered. "I'm not worth anything."

"But you could be," Elizabeth insisted. "You were smart and strong enough to survive on your own. You could be worth so much. So what do you say?"

She still wasn't sure why she was offering Thomas this. Maybe it was because she was lonely. Maybe it was her desperation for her son. Maybe Thomas's story reminded her of how Will's life could have ended up. Maybe it was all of it.

"Yes," Thomas replied. "I'll stay here.

 _Thomas_

It was the morning after the ball, and Thomas had good night's sleep, in a guest room that had been prepared for him. Thomas wasn't exactly sure how he had ended up here, in this exact situation. But he wasn't totally sure that he minded it. The lady, Elizabeth he had been told to call her, seemed nice, and the house was warm and full of food. But the bubbly lady who was frowning at him now; he wasn't sure he liked her much at all. Her personality seemed fake to him. It reminded him of people who would try to use him to their own advantage.

"Mrs. Taylor, I'm sorry to say, but if Thomas can't live with me, I will have to find other accommodations," Elizabeth was saying. "My demands are simple."

"Elizabeth, why would you just bring a little boy of the streets?" the frowning lady, Mrs. Taylor, asked. "Don't you have enough to do? Taking care of Kennedy and Eddie, with your own little one on the way."

All though he didn't like her, Thomas couldn't help but agree with Mrs. Taylor. He couldn't figure out any reason why Elizabeth would want to well...basically adopt him. She had told him that he could stay here with her, and if he ever wanted her to, she'd adopt him. He wasn't sure about that part yet. Being adopted seemed so...permanent.

"Mrs. Taylor," Elizabeth said sternly, "I sincerely appreciate all you have done for me, but Thomas will be staying with me from now on. Now, I can find my own house for us to live if that is needed, but that means I will need to arrive later in the mornings and leave earlier. It's up to you."

Mrs. Taylor seemed a bit taken aback, and Thomas didn't blame her. Elizabeth was scary, but not necessarily in a bad away.

"Oh...all right!" Mrs. Taylor sighed. "The boy can stay here. I suppose it will be nice for Kennedy to have a friend."

Thomas didn't know who this "Kennedy" was, but if she was anything like her mother, he doubted they'd become friends.

"Thank you," Elizabeth smiled, her curtness fading away. "Now, I believe we'll need to go into town to get him some clothes."

"Oh! Take Kennedy with you," Mrs. Taylor insisted. "That girl needs to get out of this house more often."

Elizabeth nodded her consent, and Mrs. Taylor ran off to find the illusive Kennedy.

"Thomas," Elizabeth said, kneeling next to him. "You must understand, Miss Kennedy is a proper lady, and she must be treated as such. Always address her as _Miss_ Kennedy, and don't do anything foolish if you can help it."

"I'll try my best," Thomas grumbled. He really wasn't in the mood to meet this spoiled rich girl.

Then she walked into the room. Her blonde curls were framing her rosy cheeks, and her eyes were a sparkling hazel color. For a second, Thomas was dazed. But then, she spoke.

"Who is this?" Kennedy asked, sticking her nose in the air. "And why is he dressed like a street rat?"

"Hey, I'm no rat!" Thomas yelled before he could stop himself. "A least I'm not dressed like a snot nosed brat!"

"Thomas!" Elizabeth scolded, swatting the back of his head firmly. "What did I just say?"

"Sorry," he mumbled, not softening the glare he had focused on the girl.

"Kennedy, this is Thomas," Mrs. Taylor introduced. "He will be staying with Elizabeth from now on."

"Hmm," Kennedy hummed, looking to Elizabeth and raising one eyebrow. "And just when I was beginning to like you."

Thomas wanted to yell at her, that she couldn't talk to Elizabeth like that, but he wasn't even sure why he felt defensive of her. Sure he had taken him in, but he didn't need to protect her.

"Well, I suppose we should get going," Elizabeth said, trying to relieve some of the tension in the room. "Off we go kids."


	4. Chapter 4

_Elizabeth_

It had been four months since Thomas had moved in with Elizabeth, and eight months since she had become the Taylor's governess. That meant that she was finally nearing her due date. Soon Elizabeth would be able to hold her and Will's baby.

Over the last few months, Kennedy had continued to warm up to Elizabeth. The girl had grown fond of her stories of dashing pirates, though Elizabeth had not revealed that the stories were true, and they had even gone down to the beach to play a game or two. Of course, much to Kennedy's dismay, they were always accompanied by Thomas.

Thomas was even more interested in pirates then Kennedy, and had declared multiple times that he wished to be one. For a supposed pirate, however he was very protective of Elizabeth. As she had grown increasingly pregnant, Thomas refused to let her go anywhere alone. He escorted her any time she left the house, his red hair flaming in the sun.

As for adjusting, Thomas had done very well. He was beginning to read, and though progress was slow, he continued to try. The one thing he didn't try was to get along with Kennedy. The two fought day and night, over what Elizabeth felt were the most trivial and ridiculous things. And that was exactly what they were doing at the moment.

"ELIZABETH!"

The screech rang out through the house, shaking windows and picture frames. Kennedy was once again upset about something and she wanted everyone to know about. Even Elizabeth, who had been sitting outside in the gardens, had been able to hear her.

Elizabeth sighed, as she looked up at the Taylor's large white house. Both Mr. and Mrs. Taylor were gone for the day, so she had to deal with all the kids herself. At the moment she was holding young Eddie, and had left the other two children occupied in _separate_ areas of the house. She had been hoping for a few moments to rest, but no luck. It was extremely hot today, and no matter what she did, Elizabeth couldn't get comfortable.

Soon, Kennedy came storming out of the house, a furious glare on her face. She stomped over to Elizabeth, her blue dress shining in the sun.

"Look at this!" Kennedy exclaimed, holding out a silver hairbrush.

Elizabeth took the hairbrush in one of her slender hands, and turned it over, inspecting it. To her it seemed perfectly fine.

"I'm not sure what I'm looking at," Elizabeth said, frowning at Kennedy.

"Look!" Kennedy cried again, pointing at the bristles of the brush. "Red hair!"

She pulled out a single strand of what looked like it could be red hair, from the bristles and held it up in the sun.

"Is it really that bad that there's hair in the brush?" Elizabeth questioned. "After all, I think that means it's fulfilling its purpose."

"I have blonde hair. My mom has blonde hair. Do you know who has red hair?" Kennedy asked. "Thomas! That's who! He must have snuck into my room and used my brush."

"I don't know why he would do that," Elizabeth said. "And are you sure that's even red hair?"

"Pretty sure," Kennedy sighed. "He needs to be punished for this. I want disciplinary action!"

Elizabeth sighed again. She sometimes wondered how a girl so young, had so much force and attitude. Sadly, she was sure that she wouldn't be able to convince Kennedy to let this go.

"Alright then," she sighed. "Let's go find Thomas."

It turned out that Thomas was easy to find. He was in his favorite place to spend time, since he had moved into the Taylor's house. The kitchens.

"Thomas!" Kennedy yelled, as she marched in past where the cooks usually prepared for dinner. Today the servants all had the day off. "I know you used my hairbrush." She waved it in his face, causing Thomas to duck away.

"No I didn't!" he complained. "Elizabeth, tell her I didn't."

"You two need to work this out yourselves," Elizabeth stated firmly, causing Thomas to sigh.

"Look," he said. "Just give me one reason Miss Kennedy, that I would want to use your stupid girl brush."

"Well you have hair!" Kennedy cried.

"I also have my own brush," Thomas smirked. "So, no reason to use yours."

"Well...uh...you bloody annoying idiot!" she cried, before stomping out of the kitchens.

"Language, Miss Kennedy," Elizabeth reprimanded, but she was already gone.

"Wow, she was mad," Thomas laughed, once it was just him and Elizabeth. "She's gets worked up over the silliest things."

Elizabeth sighed. "Just please tell me you actually _didn't_ use her brush."

"Of course I used it," Thomas smirked. "I knew it would make her mad!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him, but threw an arm around his shoulder. "Why?" she asked. "Why must you make my life so difficult?"

"I'm doing you a favor," Thomas replied. "We both know you're bored out of your mind just staying here with the baby."

"Well that is true," Elizabeth replied, as they strode out of the kitchens. "Ow!"

She felt a sharp pain in her stomach, one that caused her to hunch over in agony. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping the pain would go away, but it persisted. Everything else seemed to fade away around her, as she ground her teeth in pain.

"What's wrong!" Thomas cried. "What's happening?"

The pain finally subsided, and Elizabeth took a deep breath before straightening up. She looked down at her swollen stomach, and she knew exactly what was happening.

"The baby," she grinned. "The baby is coming."

 _Kennedy_

Kennedy knew barely anything about birthing children. After all, how could a child of only eight years know such things? What she did know was that, the servants in the house had been given the day off, and Elizabeth was going to give birth. She also knew, that however limited her knowledge may be, she knew a lot more than Thomas.

"She needs a doctor, Thomas!" Kennedy yelled at him. "Go into town and get someone. I don't care if it's the baker's wife, we need some adult help!"

"You go into town," Thomas fired back. "I don't want to leave her."

"I can't go into town, I'm a young lady," Kennedy replied. "It would be completely improper! If you don't do this, she might die!"

Thomas finally relented, and ran into town, leaving Kennedy alone to care for Elizabeth. She walked into Elizabeth's bedroom, where Thomas and her had helped make Elizabeth a comfortable place to wait.

"Elizabeth?" Kennedy asked nervously. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Elizabeth spat, through gritted teeth. "But I'm having a contraction at the moment."

"I don't really know what I can do to help," Kennedy sighed, as she took a damp cloth and dabbed it on Elizabeth's sweaty forehead. "I've never learned anything about this, but Thomas has gone into town for help."

"That's good," Elizabeth whimpered. "Just...talk about something. Distract me."

"Uh, okay," Kennedy replied, racking her mind for anything she could say. "The baby! Have you picked out any names for it?"

"No, I actually haven't thought about that," Elizabeth said thoughtfully. "How could I have not thought about a name?"

"I can help you pick one out!" Kennedy exclaimed, excitedly. "You'll need one for a boy and a girl. Or maybe two in case you have twins-"

"Let's not even mention twins," Elizabeth interrupted. "I don't think I could handle that."

"If it's a boy you could name him after his father," Kennedy suggested. "Eddie is named after our father."

"I could," Elizabeth replied with a smile. "I could call him Willy or Liam...but no. Will was already named after his father. I don't want this baby to share the same fate as his father or grandfather."

"What do you mean?" Kennedy asked curiously. "Has something bad happened to them?"

"No of course not, I just don't think Will is the right name," Elizabeth replied evenly.

"How about Jack?" Kennedy asked. "I have an uncle named Jack back in England."

"No, absolutely not," Elizabeth replied firmly, as small smile forming on her face. "I really like Henry."

"Henry is wonderful," Kennedy said softly. "And, what if it's a girl?"

Elizabeth looked as if she was thinking for a moment, before she grinned. "Pearl. I'll name her Pearl."

"That's an...interesting choice," Kennedy replied.

She'd never met a girl named Pearl before. She knew what pearls were, she had a necklace of them from her father. She just wasn't sure why Elizabeth would choose such a name.

"Will and I were married on a ship, named the Pearl," Elizabeth said, answering Kennedy's unspoken question.

"Like the Black Pearl?" Kennedy asked curiously. "The ship you're always telling me about in your pirate stories."

"Yes, kind of like that," Elizabeth replied. "I kind of...borrowed the name for my stories."

"Oh, that makes sense," Kennedy replied.

Just then, Thomas ran into the room, with a frantic look on his face.

"I'm back!" he exclaimed. "Is everyone alright? No one is dead?"

"We're all fine Thomas," Elizabeth soothed. "Kennedy has taken very good care of me."

Thomas eyes Kennedy warily, but then nodded at her as if to thank her for keeping Elizabeth safe. He then ran over to Elizabeth, and looked down at her sadly.

"I told anyone I could find," Thomas said. "The doctor is on his way, and someone is trying to fetch Mrs. Taylor as well. In the meanwhile, they gave me a list of things to collect around the house."

"I can help you find whatever is on the list," Kennedy volunteered.

"I can get it all myself," Thomas frowned. "Someone needs to stay with Elizabeth."

"I agree, but you don't know where anything is," Kennedy replied. "I'll get the things and you stay with Elizabeth."

"But-" Thomas started to say.

"You're acting like I'm not even here!" Elizabeth laughed. "I'm still in charge, you know."

"Sorry," they both muttered.

"You'll go and find the supplies together," Elizabeth commanded, and before they could protest she continued. "It will be faster this way, and it would make me happy to see you both peacefully work together."

"Fine," Thomas grumbled, and Kennedy glared at him.

She didn't need his help to find the supplies. She could help Elizabeth all by herself.

"First I want you to get something for me," Elizabeth directed to Thomas.

She first directed Thomas over to a desk where she had him grab a key. She then had him go to her wardrobe and pull out a large brown trunk.

"Open the trunk with the key," Elizabeth directed. "There should be a smaller trunk inside."

Kennedy watched with interest as Thomas pulled out at small metal chest. The key hole had a heart around it, and there were designs of what looked like octopus legs all around the chest.

"What is this?" Thomas asked, as he brought it over.

"Just a family heirloom," Elizabeth replied, as she snatched it out of his hands. "Now off you go. You'll need the supplies before the doctor arrives."

Kennedy took one last look at the unique chest before exiting the room. Thomas followed right behind her.

"So," Kennedy sighed. "What all do we need to get?"

"Warm water," Thomas muttered. "Towels...um, I really should have written this down."

"Except you can't write," Kennedy sneered. "Let's start with the water."

Thomas went outside to her a bucket, and then Kennedy filled it with water. They worked together to heat it up before bringing it to Elizabeth's room. The towels were a slightly bigger issue. First, neither Kennedy nor Thomas had any idea where the towels were located, given that whenever they needed one a maid would fetch it. By the time they finally did locate them in a cupboard upstairs, Thomas spotted the doctor and Mrs. Taylor exiting a carriage outside.

"We must hurry!" Thomas exclaimed. "They're almost here, and we haven't completed the list."

"Well we found the towels," Kennedy said. "They're just too high for us to reach. Maybe if I went downstairs and found a chair to stand on-"

"There's no time!" Thomas interjected.

"Stop being so dramatic," she grumbled.

"Fine," Thomas huffed. "I know a way we can get the towels down."

Without further ado, he squatted down and wrapped his arms around Kennedy's legs, hoisting her into the air. Kennedy shrieked in surprise, as her face turned bright red. She kicked her legs, trying to get down, but Thomas held her firmly in the air.

"Put me down!" she cried. "Thomas, what are you doing? Put me down right now!"

"Not until you grab the towels," Thomas replied calmly.

"This is entirely improper!" Kennedy huffed. She stopped kicking, not wanting Thomas to drop her, but folded her arms refusing to move. "I will not stand for this!"

"What on earth!"

Both Kennedy and Thomas's heads snapped to look at who had spoken. Mrs. Taylor stood staring at them, along with the doctor and some of the servants.

Just then, Thomas lost his balance, and fell to the ground, Kennedy landing on top of him. They both scurried to stand up, faces a matching shade of red.

"We were trying to get the towels," Thomas explained. "They were too high up for us to reach."

Mrs. Taylor frowned at them and went and grabbed the towels herself. "That was quite inappropriate," she berated. "I don't know what's gotten into you two."

Kennedy just stared at her mother, too embarrassed to even speak. She couldn't believe she had been caught in such a situation, and with Thomas of all people! This was entirely his fault. Just imagine what her father would have said!

"Sorry," Thomas whispered to her, and for once, he actually seemed remorseful.

"Thomas, take these to Elizabeth's room," Mrs. Taylor instructed, handing him the towels.

Thomas complied, and gave Kennedy was last remorseful look before exiting the hallway. The doctors and servants followed him, leaving Kennedy alone with her mother.

"I'm sorry, Mother," Kennedy said. "I know that was improper."

"Yes it was," Mrs. Taylor said sharply, in a tone she rarely used. "Kennedy you've been acting less and less like a lady these last few months. I quite like Elizabeth, she's a wonderful friend, but if you need a new governess I would understand. I know you didn't like her at first and now-"

"Oh Mother, you can't fire Elizabeth!" Kennedy begged. "I was being selfish when I said those means things about her. I've changed my mind."

Kennedy had never told her mother why she didn't like Elizabeth. She had told Elizabeth the one reason, but kept the other to herself. She didn't want anyone to know that hadn't wanted a governess because she craved her mother's attention. It would make her seem selfish.

"Alright if you're sure," Mrs. Taylor sighed. "Now I'll need you to stay in your room all afternoon. The birthing chamber is no place for a young lady."

"But you let Thomas go," Kennedy whined.

"Is Thomas a young lady?" Mrs. Taylor asked, and Kennedy shook her head. "No, I didn't think so."

"Mother please, I promised Elizabeth I would help her through this," Kennedy pleaded.

Not that she would admit it to anyone, but Kennedy had grown extremely fond of her governess. She enjoyed her stories, and the games that they played were so joyful, even if Thomas was always there. Sure, there were other girls her own age, but Kennedy was finding she could relate to them less and less. She'd almost grown to think of Elizabeth as a friend.

"Elizabeth will be fine without you, it's very rare now in days that a women dies in childbirth," Mrs. Taylor commented.

"Dies!" Kennedy shrieked.

"Well yes, it is possible," Mrs. Taylor said.

Kennedy knew she had told Thomas that death was a possibility, but that was only to get him out of the house. And maybe because she knew it would stress him out. She never would have thought it was an actual possibility!

"You can't make me go to my room," Kennedy stomped her foot. "I will be there, until I know she's alright!"

"I was afraid of that," Mrs. Taylor sighed.

A few minutes later, Kennedy found herself locked in her bedroom, with no way out. Her mother had forced her inside, and sadly told her that it was for her own good. Then she had given Kennedy one last cheery smile before locking the door and taking the key.

Kennedy had thought about escaping, but she knew it was no use. Her father had locked her in her room many times before, and she had never found a way out.

Instead, she laid in her bed for hours, trying to distract herself as Elizabeth's screams rang throughout the house. She worried even more once the screams had stopped. She didn't know if that meant Elizabeth was okay or not.

Night time came, after what seemed like hours of waiting, Kennedy changed into her nightgown. She wondered if anyone would bring her dinner, but it seemed she had been forgotten for the night. She climbed into her large bed, laying her head down on her pillow, yet she couldn't fall asleep. She just stared into the darkness around her, waiting for morning.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps outside the room, and the sound of a key turning in door. She contemplated getting up, but she didn't want to talk to her mother right now. Instead she closed her eyes and feigned sleep.

The footsteps crept closer, and then Kennedy felt and arm grab her shoulder and lightly shake her.

"Kennedy," Thomas whispered, and her eyes immediately opened.

"Thomas!" she quickly sat up. "What are you doing in here?"

"I felt bad that I got you in trouble," Thomas mumbled. "And I heard your mother saying that she locked you in here so...I kind of stole the key. Oh, and I brought you some food."

He help out and apple and a bread roll, but Kennedy didn't respond. She just blinked at him in the darkness, looking as if she was seeing him for the first time.

Inside her head, her mind was having a war. She couldn't decide whether she wanted to throw her arms around him for not leaving her to suffer alone, or yell at him for entering her room.

"Thank you," she finally said. "That was very kind of you."

"I figured it was the least I could do," he blushed. "Do you want to come see the baby?"

"Am I allowed to?" Kennedy asked, tentatively. Her worry for Elizabeth had now faded, since Thomas had not mentioned her being sick or worse. But Kennedy still was curious about the child.

"Of course not," Thomas laughed. "But I won't tell if you want."

Kennedy smiled at him, before slipping out of bed. She grabbed her robe, covering her nightgown, before slipping out of her room. Thomas locked the door behind them, so that no one would know she had left.

The crept through the hallways, sneaking past servants and others in the house. Luckily, Elizabeth's room was close to her own, so they didn't have to go very far. They soon made it and quickly opened the door.

The room was dark, except for a candle that was lit by Elizabeth's bed. Kennedy stood by the doorway, not sure if she should go farther or not.

"Thomas," Elizabeth said. "Is that you? I thought I told you to get some rest."

"I'm sorry, but I brought a guest," Thomas replied.

He and Kennedy walked closer, until they could finally see Elizabeth. But Kennedy's focus was entirely on something else.

There was a small baby in Elizabeth's arms, wrapped in a blue cloth. It's hair was a shade of brown, and it looked even smaller then her brother Eddie had been.

"Kennedy," Elizabeth smiled. "I'm so glad you were allowed to come see him."

"It's a him?" Kennedy asked, slightly dejected. She had kind of been hoping for another girl around the house. "So his name is Henry?"

"Yes," Elizabeth breathed, smiling down at her son. "Henry Turner."

"He's adorable," Kennedy cooed, as she moved closer. "He doesn't look much like you though."

"No, he's got my hair color, but I think he will look just like his father when he's older," Elizabeth said sadly, a tear leaking down her cheek. "I just wish Will was here."

Kennedy felt horrible for Elizabeth and for the new baby. She knew how much she craved her own father's attention, and Henry would grow up with no father at all.

"I think he would be happy," Kennedy whispered. "From the stories you've told me. I think Will would be very happy."

"Yes," Elizabeth murmured. "I believe he would."

Kennedy looked back and noticed that Thomas had the strangest expression on his face. She couldn't quite place it, but as she looked into his green eyes she saw many emotions. He looked happy, yet sorrowful at the same time. And he gazed at the baby with a mix of longing and jealousy.

"I think I better get back to my room," Kennedy spoke. "Will you walk there, Thomas?"

Thomas nodded, and Elizabeth didn't even look up as they left the room. She was too enamored with Henry.

"You should tell her," Kennedy said to Thomas, as they crept back to her room. "You should tell Elizabeth what your feeling."

"And what exactly am I feeling?" Thomas asked, with a note of warning in his voice.

"You're jealous of the baby," Kennedy stated. "You feel like he's going to replace you."

"What would you know about?" Thomas spat, glaring at her. "You're just a spoiled little girl."

Kennedy took a deep breath, trying to control the anger she felt bubbling beneath her. Her face turned red and she clenched her firsts, but she refrained from yelling at Thomas. She felt she owed him one act of kindness, since he'd come for her tonight.

"I do know what it feels like," Kennedy said quietly. "I have a little brother. For seven years, it was just me. Then Eddie showed up, and it was all about him. Father was so happy, because he finally had a son. A child he could actually be proud of."

Thomas looked at her sadly, as his face turned red with shame. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't realize that you-"

"Had feelings?" Kennedy interjected. "Because a spoiled little girl like me could never understand, right?"

Thomas was quite, and he bowed his head. "I said I was sorry."

They had made it to Kennedy's room by now, and Kennedy stopped before walking inside.

"Look, I don't want to hear your apology," Kennedy said. "I want you to tell Elizabeth how you feel. My parents wouldn't have cared, but she's different. She loves you Thomas."

Without giving him a chance to replied, Kennedy walked through her door, and shut it behind her. Now all she could do, was hope that idiot of a boy would actually follow her directions.

 _Elizabeth_

Elizabeth gazed down at Henry, with complete and utter devotion and love in her eyes. She couldn't believe that anything this beautiful could exist. And her dreams had come true! She had a perfect miniature version of her Will, in her arms.

Her bedroom door creaked open, and Elizabeth reluctantly tore her gaze away from her son. She saw Thomas walk in, with a nervous look on his face.

"Thomas," Elizabeth sighed. "I know you're excited, but it's the middle of the night. The Taylor's have gone to bed, and you need to too."

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about," Thomas said quietly.

Elizabeth's first thought was to tell him that whatever he wanted to talk about could wait until morning, but then she stopped. Thomas looked beyond nervous, he looked downright petrified. His pale skin, was even more pallid then usual, and his green eyes darted around the room, looking anywhere but at her.

"Come here," Elizabeth said, patting the bed next to her.

Thomas approached nervously, and sat down as far away from her as possible.

"Thomas," Elizabeth said gently. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong."

Thomas opened his mouth, as if to say something, but then closed it again. He moved to get up, but Elizabeth grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"I should go to bed," Thomas croaked.

"No, you should tell me what's wrong," Elizabeth replied. "I've learned before that's it's better not to leave things unsaid."

She thought back to when Will had caught her kissing Jack, and they spent months in a silent fight. She was so stupid back then, and if she had known what was coming, she would have spent every last moment in Will's arms. She wouldn't let lack of communication create a rift between her and Thomas.

"I think I should leave," Thomas finally said.

"Thomas I just told you, you're not going to bed until we sort this out-"

"No I mean _leave_ leave," he interjected. "I was okay living on the streets, and I can definitely do it again. Miss Kennedy doesn't like me, and Mrs. Taylor is only just polite, so I think it's for the best."

Elizabeth looked up at him, wondering what on earth had caused him to think of this. She knew him and Kennedy hadn't been getting along, but she didn't realize it had gotten this bad. If he really felt like he couldn't belong here, then she had to do what was best for him.

"Alright then," Elizabeth replied, and Thomas looked at her in shock. "But give me a week before we leave. I'll need to find a replacement to be Kennedy's governess, and then we'll need to figure out where we're going to live-"

"What are you talking about?" Thomas interrupted again.

"Well if you're going to leave, then Henry and I will be coming with you," Elizabeth stated simply.

"But..but that just defeats the purpose of me leaving," Henry sputtered.

"Does it?" Elizabeth asked, with a small smirk. "Because I thought you wanted to leave because of Miss Kennedy and Mrs. Taylor. Unless there's something you forgot to mention."

Thomas blushed, as he realized he had been caught. "I don't want to leave because of Kennedy," he sighed. "I just think it would be better...you know with the new baby and all, if you didn't have to worry about me as well."

Elizabeth thought carefully about his words, and finally her face lit up with understanding. Thomas thought that she didn't want him! She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of this before.

"Have you ever thought, that it might me terribly sad if you left," Elizabeth said. "That I would be very lonely without you."

"But you already have a son, you don't need me!" Thomas protested. "Henry is yours and I'm not!"

"You're right," Elizabeth said, as she pursed her lips. "You're not my son. You don't have my blood or my husband's. But that does not mean you don't have my love. And I've already told you, you can have my name if you wish."

"I don't need you to give me a last name out of pity!" Thomas cried. "I just want to leave! I don't want to be second best now that the baby is here. You don't need me! Nobody does."

"I do need you," Elizabeth whispered. "And not in the same way I need Henry. I can't talk to Henry the way I talk to you. I can't laugh with him, or make him listen to stories about my past. He won't cheer me up, when I'm sad. I love him so much already, but he can't do those things."

"He will be able to," Thomas replied. "Eventually. And then you won't need me anymore. I'd rather leave now. It would be easier to leave now."

"Maybe for you it would be," Elizabeth said. "But whether you like it or not, Thomas, I consider you my son. And if you leave, you will be hurting me."

Elizabeth watched as tears began to slip down Thomas's cheeks. She hadn't wanted to make him cry, but he needed to understand. She had been so alone, her first few months until finally he had come along. Sure, she and Mrs. Taylor had become friends, and Kennedy was warming up to her, but neither of them understood what it was like to be lonely. To be truly alone. But Thomas had, and over the last few months he had become a part of her family.

"I just," Thomas sniffled. "I just wish you were my real mother."

"Come here" Elizabeth said, holding out her arm, and Thomas ran over into it. She laid in bed, holding each of her boys in her arms. "I would like to be your real mother. I would like to give you the last name of Turner, and say you are my son. But Thomas, you have to let me. I can only do so much without you letting me in."

Thomas sniffled again, tears still running down his cheeks, but this time they weren't all from sadness.

"Okay," he whispered, as he leaned into Elizabeth's warmth. "I'll stay...Mother."

Elizabeth smiled as she squeezed Thomas tighter. This morning, she hadn't realized that she would gain two sons in one day. She wondered what Will would think when he showed up in ten years, to not one child but two. But Thomas wouldn't be a child by then. He'd be a man.

At breakfast the next morning, when Thomas called Elizabeth mother again, Kennedy seemed to be the only one not surprised. She had smiled at Thomas, and he had grinned back at her. And a week later when Elizabeth had ventured down to the courthouse and demanded that Thomas be named a Turner, Kennedy was even happier. She had been the first one to congratulate Thomas, before whacking him on the head for using her hairbrush again.


End file.
